


Chill Touch

by writerjesus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerjesus/pseuds/writerjesus
Summary: Mokuba is the DM for a weekly DnD session. He convinces Seto to play too. Who would've thought that Seto could be a team player?Aka the DnD AU that no one asked for.





	Chill Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I love DnD and I love Yugioh. It was only a matter of time that I combined the two. I tried to make it understandable for those who don't play DnD. 
> 
> Also despite being tagged as violet/puppy shipping, it's mostly just Seto quietly pining after Joey. But who knows. I may write more with some more actual romantic involvement.

It was Mokuba’s idea. He had asked Seto if he could have some friends over on Wednesday night, using one of the living rooms. Seto planned on working late so he had no issue with it. The date was set weeks in advance so Seto hadn’t thought much of it at the time.  
  


Work wound up wrapping up early so Seto was home by the time Mokuba’s friends were there. Seto didn’t have to enter the room to hear the voices of Yugi and his gang of losers. Great. Mokuba had invited the dweeb patrol over. He had hoped that Mokuba had a better choice of friends.

   
Before he could go upstairs to ignore them for the rest of the night, Mokuba rushed out of the room to meet up with his brother. “Seto! You’re home. Great! Come in and play with us.”

   
Seto looked at Mokuba blankly. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

   
Mokuba folded his arms over his chest. “Oh come on. I know you finished work early. I had Roland call me before he picked you up from the office so I know you don’t have anything to do. I’ve been planning this for weeks and it’d mean a lot to me if you played.” He lowered his gaze to the floor sullenly. “I mean. I know you’re busy but we almost never play together anymore. And I have put a lot of time and energy into running this game. And I know you don’t like Yugi and the others but they’re my friends.” He looked back up to Seto with those big puppy eyes.

   
Seto wasn’t weak by any means. But he did admit that his resolve crumbled from the look in Mokuba’s eyes. He sighed and looked at his watch. “One hour. And then that’s it.”

   
Mokuba immediately brightened and grabbed Seto’s arm to drag him into the living room.

   
Inside, everyone was sitting on the floor around a table. Seto recognized the table from one of the other rooms. Probably because it was larger than the usual coffee table. Upon further inspection, there was a large plastic sheet over the table with a grid. There were boxes and patterns drawn on it with marker. There were cases of soda and a stack of pizza boxes off to the side.

   
“Oh! Hey Kaiba. Mokuba said you might be playing.” Yugi greeted with a smile. “It’ll be fun with all of us.”

   
Seto just sighed and sat down, glancing at Mokuba’s side of the table that was blocked off by a barricade of books.

   
Mokuba rushed over and shoved Seto’s shoulder. “No looking! That’s cheating.”

   
Seto blinked. “You do realize that you never said what we were playing.”

   
Mokuba smiled sheepishly. “Oh. We’re playing Dungeons and Dragons! Everyone else has made their characters already but you can sit and watch. And then you can play once you make your character.” He explained as he continued setting everything up.

   
The others were comparing notes, boasting about their various skills. The team was surprisingly well-versed.

   
Yugi was playing a tiefling sorcerer because he thought they looked cool and he thought the magic system was fun. Teá was a half-elf ranger, figuring she’d be most useful away from the direct fighting. Duke was a halfling bard because he thought it’d be funny but also because it’d be a good support character. Tristan and Joey were left to be the heavy hitters as a half-orc barbarian and a human monk, respectively.

   
The only one who had played before was Yugi and Joey since they used to play one shots with Yugi’s grandpa sometimes, so the evening was mostly going through rules and how to play. Still, Mokuba had made up an entire world for them to play in. Seto was drawn in by the mix of fantasy elements along with the amount of effort Mokuba had put into it. He knew the time of year, the weather, political powers, geological factors, and even small details like food or NPC names.

   
Even though he wasn’t actively playing, Seto found himself getting wrapped up in the details. It wasn’t until Tristan looked at the time and announced that he had to go because of an early shift at work the next day that they all realized how late it had gotten. They’d been playing for nearly four hours.

   
With promises to meet up again the next week, they all departed. Mokuba cleaned up the mess of pizza boxes and soda cans happily. “If you need to borrow my books to build your character, let me know.”

   
Seto didn’t say anything in response, having paused to start flipping through one of Mokuba’s books.

   
Mokuba smiled knowingly and let his brother be to start doing his research.

 

* * *

  
The next week, things were set up just about the same. Pizza was ordered, soda cans were popped open, and Mokuba was sketching out the maps for the evening. As he prepared, the others looked over to Seto to try to engage him in conversation.

   
“So what’re you playing Rich Boy?” Joey asked, trying to peak over his shoulder to look at his character sheet.

  
Seto quickly flipped his paper over so Joey couldn’t look at it. “Wood elf wizard. Spellcasters are more powerful and versatile. Besides with you and the other one,” he motioned to Tristan, “being up in the fray, the less bodies up close, the better.”

   
Soon enough, they were ready to play. Having an additional spellcaster made things pretty fun, honestly. There was a weird sense of pride of casting a spell and everyone at the table immediately go, “Wait what does that do? Holy shit, that’s sick. How often can you do that?”

   
Mokuba continued to be a wonderful DM, absorbing the party into the world’s story and having them find a place in it.

   
Of course, Seto was still Seto. “What do you mean I can’t hit him from there?” He asked, pointing to his character on the map and the enemy goblin they were fighting.

   
Mokuba looked at the board again. “Well he’s hiding behind that tree so you can’t see him. And he’s out of range.”

   
Seto scowled. “Then I get in range.”

   
Mokuba counted the squares on the grid. “Even if you used all your movement, you can’t get close enough to him to get a clear shot at him. You can still attack but he gets a bonus to his armor.”

   
The room grew tense for a moment, all eyes on Seto. They were all expecting Seto to start arguing the rules some more… but he just sighed and nodded. “Okay fine. In that case, I’ll attack that guy over there instead.”

   
There were a few more close calls like that, where Seto would argue the rules and Mokuba would calmly but firmly stand his ground. It was almost refreshing to see.

   
Each of their characters were, ultimately, just themselves. Mokuba had suggested to the new players that playing yourself as a character was easier. After all, juggling the rules as well as trying to roleplay was a lot for a first time player. Joey and Yugi decided to follow suite despite playing before just for the hell of it. They didn’t use character names, figuring it was just easier to say their real names.

   
As the weeks went on, the party faced harrowing hoards of goblins as well as working as muscle for hire for a local noble. It was a fun mix of combat and roleplaying, using their wits to get themselves out of situations. Duke’s amazing charisma as a bard got them out of a number of potentially difficult situations. They celebrated their shared victories, even if Seto tried to hog the loot. (His argument that, since he was one of the ones to deal the most damage, he should keep the majority of the winnings. A sharp eye from Mokuba ceased his arguing.)

   
As time went on, each player showed their preferred playing style and moves they liked to use. Their personalities really started to shine through.

   
Joey and Tristan were a great tag team, offering blow after blow and defeating their enemies with a hefty amount of damage. Between Joey’s Flurry of Blows that allowed him to use several attacks and Tristan’s ability to take half damage from most attacks, they were a force to be reckoned with.

   
Teá and Yugi usually stayed in the back during fights, causing damage from afar. Teá had gained an animal companion on their journeys, a Giant Owl she named Pip. Yugi usually ran out of spells quickly, wanting to aid his friends in their attacks. Still, his use of disguising himself was useful outside of combat and his use of powerful spells like chromatic orb made him a powerful ally.

   
Duke’s character was mostly support. He would boost his friends’ attacks and offering small amounts of healing when needed. None of their fights ever got too close to death for anyone and everyone had healing potions on them. And because of his high charisma, he usually saved them money when buying items from the various shops.

   
Even if Seto had been abrasive at the beginning, his character was a valuable asset to the team. He was one of the few party members who could see in the dark and his use of spells was always thoroughly calculated and well conserved. His favorite spell was a cantrip. As long as he rolled well and hit his target, his Chill Touch spell left a nice amount of damage while also causing the enemy unable to heal themselves.

   
Unintentionally, Seto found himself having a lot of fun. While Duel Monsters was a game of strategy and besting your opponent, DnD was a game that focused more on working together to fight against a greater enemy. It was a different set of pace but it was appreciated nonetheless. Not that he’d ever admit it aloud. However, judging from Mokuba’s occasional smiles in his direction, he knew what his brother was feeling.

   
Months after their first session, they were at one of the major bad guys of the campaign. Their party had spent weeks preparing for the fight, gathering equipment and intel. They were in the thick of the battle. Judging by the amount of damage the beast had suffered, it had to be close to dead. But mostly everyone was out of spells and low on health… It wasn’t looking good.

   
And then Joey’s character ran up to the beast, dealing a vicious amount of damage using his Flurry of Blows. In retaliation, the enemy landed a critical blow which left Joey’s character unconscious. Mokuba explained that when a player went unconscious, they had to roll a D20 on their turn. If they rolled higher than a ten, they passed. Any lower, they failed. If they passed three times, they were still unconscious but safe. If they failed, their character died. Resurrecting the character would involve a lot of time and resources and there was still a chance of failure. It was a risk.

   
Joey, of course, was confident in his luck. “Just keep hitting him, I’ll be just fine. Just leave it to good ol’ Joey here.” He boasted.

   
However, now that they were down one heavy hitter, their progress of defeating the beast slowed. As the rounds passed, Joey’s rolls weren’t doing well. And then he failed his second death save.

   
Cue everyone freaking out. Everyone was either too far away to help or were out of potions themselves. Even in the heat of combat, Joey teared up at the thought of losing the character he spent so much time with.

When it was Seto’s turn, he looked at his other party members. He looked to his right and saw Joey’s watery eyes as he looked at the battle map. Joey looked up at Seto for the briefest of moments and he knew what he had to do.

   
Seto marked something off on his sheet with a flourish. “Don’t make me regret this. This is my last god damn spell.” He looked at Joey and rolled two dice. “I cast healing word at level two. Wheeler, you heal ten hit points. Now finish this guy off.”

   
Everyone gaped at Seto in surprise. Joey was dazed for a moment before writing on his paper his new hit point total. “Th-thanks.”

   
Duke pointed at Seto. “Wait, you’re not a bard. How can you cast that?”

   
Yugi tilted his head. “You’re a wizard! You can’t cast that spell.” He looked over to Mokuba for confirmation.

   
Mokuba only smiled in return, shrugging. “You’re right Yugi. Wizards can’t cast that. But Seto isn’t a wizard.”

   
The battle was temporarily forgotten as everyone continued to point at Seto.

   
“But you said you were a wizard. Then what class are you?” Teá asked.

   
Joey leaned against Seto to get a better look at his character sheet while he was distracted. “‘Cleric: Death Domain’.” He read off. “How long have you been a damn cleric? We could’ve used you before now!”

   
Seto let Joey read for a moment before nudging him off. “Since the beginning. Honestly, a party of six people and not one of you thought to be a healer. And no, Duke doesn’t count as a damn healer. Someone had to do it. We couldn’t all die.”

   
Mokuba cleared his throat to help bring the gang back on track.

   
Soon enough, the beast was defeated. The party was able to rest, leaving the loot to be divided up at the next session. Because of the build up and the long combat session, it was later than when they usually ended. Upon Mokuba’s idea and Seto’s consent, they were all invited to spend the night and have a sleepover in the living room.

   
Tristan and Duke helped clean up the trash while Teá and Yugi cleared away the furniture so they had room to set up the air beds. Mokuba left to get blankets and spare clothing for everyone to sleep in, which left Seto and Joey to get the airbeds from one of the rooms that acted as storage.

   
As Seto grabbed the airbeds from their place on the shelf, Joey spoke up. “So… you really played a cleric this whole time? Why didn’t you say anything? Why’d you lie?”

   
Seto rolled his eyes despite his back facing Joey. He could easily not respond… “Mokuba put a lot of time and energy into DMing. I wasn’t going to have it go to waste by having all of us die early on.” He paused, mulling his words over. “And would you have even believed me had I played a cleric? If anything, you’d all just run into more trouble because you assumed that I’d save you guys anyway.”

   
Joey didn’t respond which caused Seto to turn around to look at him. The blond smiled at him with a softness he wasn’t expecting. “I can’t really argue with that logic, I guess. But thanks. I dunno what I would’ve done if I had died back there.” He clapped Seto’s shoulder before taking the boxes from Seto’s arms. “You’re not as bad as you want people to believe, huh?”

   
Seto didn’t know what to say to that despite how his shoulder still burned from the phantom warmth from Joey’s hand. People didn’t normally touch him… but over the weeks, Joey had gotten into the habit of touching him casually. Invading his personal space, leaning against him, their arms or legs brushing as they sat beside each other. Seto found himself reciprocating: nudging Joey back, their arms brushing as they moved, the occasional brush of hands as they exchanged dice or papers. It scared him a little how he was acutely aware of every touch and craved more.

   
Even if his own pride inhibited him from being outwardly nice to Joey… at least Seto in-game could.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought of Seto "Edgelord" Kaiba playing a death cleric and this all kind of just.... happened. I put a lot of thoughts and details into this even if it may not have come across in the fic.
> 
> I have a little more planned for this so if you want more, let me know!


End file.
